1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document processors for converting inputted characters and codes (hereinafter simply referred to as characters) into a predetermined other form, such as Japanese word processors, and more particularly to document processors in which the range of characters to be converted is easily discernible without confusion with other function symbols or marks displayed in a display screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Briefly, the Japanese writing style of kana, which includes hiragana and katakana, is a phonetic system wherein each Japanese kana character represents a vocal sound corresponding to a portion of a Japanese word. In contrast, kanji is a Japanese writing style wherein each Japanese character represents an entire word or idea. In some cases, a kanji character may not exist for a particular word or idea, therefore mandating the use of kana. This may result in a "mixed" writing style of kana and kanji.
Document processors, such as Japanese word processors and work stations for effecting Japanese word processing, are capable of producing kanji style writing according to a kana-to-kanji conversion method. Such document processors are arranged so that the phonetic spelling (pronunciation) of a text is inputted through a keyboard by means of hiragana, katakana, or Roman characters and then upon an instruction to convert that text to kanji, conversion to a mixed writing of kanji with kana is performed by accessing a built-in dictionary.
FIG. 8 illustrates an example of kana to kanji conversion by a conventional document processor. As shown in the part (a) of FIG. 8, it is assumed that sentences reading " (It will be fine tomorrow)" and " (It was rainy yesterday)" have already been prepared and are being displayed on the display screen and the sentence " (He is a doctor)" is to be inserted between " (It will be fine)" and " (yesterday)". As shown in the part (b) of FIG. 8, caret 11 for indicating the position for inserting the sentence is initially positioned between them.
Then, the operator enters a kana sentence equivalent to the phonetic spelling " (He is a doctor)" as a pre-conversion sentence. The parts (c) and (d) of the figure illustrate the display screen as it changes over time. If a conversion key (not shown) on the key board is pressed when part (e) of the figure is displayed, kana-kanji conversion is effected with respect to the portion " (He is a doctor)". Part (f) of the figure illustrates the completed conversion.
With conventional document processors, each time a character is entered, the caret 11 moves to indicate the position the next character will be entered. However, it is impossible for the operator to intuitively ascertain the range in which the pre-conversion characters are located, thereby presenting uncertainty to the operator. Particularly in cases where conversion is effected on a batch basis by entering a relatively long sentence, or in cases where hiragana and katakana are present continuously in post-conversion sentences sandwiching a pre-change sentence, such uncertainty increases.
FIG. 9 illustrates an example of a document processor for overcoming such a problem. With this document processor, a frame 22 for displaying the status of various operations is disposed in an upper portion of a window 21. Window 21 includes sentences which have been entered. Input characters to be converted are displayed in a specific area of the sentence. Accordingly, the operator is capable of confirming the position of the characters being entered by means of the caret 11, and may confirm the range of characters to be converted by viewing the specific area 23.
However, with the conventional document processor of the type in which the input characters are displayed in a separate location, as shown in FIG. 9, only the position for inserting or entering characters can be confirmed at the place where the entry is being actually made. Accordingly, in order to ascertain the range of the converted portion of the text, it is necessary for the operator to turn his or her eyes to the specific area 23 shown in FIG. 9, or a specially provided window, which undesirably reduces the operating efficiency.
Also, in the conventional apparatus, only the caret is displayed at the position for entering the characters on the display screen before and after the conversion of the characters. Hence, confusion frequently occurs between the characters which have been converted and those that have not been converted yet which may cause unnecessary repetitive conversion.